Merlin One Shots
by Tihana Pendragon
Summary: Each chapter will be a different one shot. There probably won't be any Merthur in it, but there will be plenty of bromance. Chapter 6. Strong- Arthur never doubted she was strong. Although this time he was close to doing it.
1. Chapter 1- With All My Heart

With all my heart

„Marry me, Guinevere" Arthur's voice was filled with hope as he looked straight into the eyes of the woman who he loved the most.

Gwen could nothing but smile. It was like her whole world was suddenly filled with light. How long has she been waiting for this moment to come. And now, when it finally happened, she couldn't believe it.

„Will you do me the honor?" Arthur took her hand in his.

„I do! I love you Arthur! With all my heart!" she choked out as tears of happiness filled her eyes. Arthur slowly put the ring on her finger and then hugged her gently.

Gwen rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. Arthur tried his best not to cry as well, but he failed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

„I love you, Gwen" he whispered.

„I love you too, Arthur"


	2. Chapter 2- My Friend

My Friend

Merlin sat on Arthur's bed, polishing the King's sword. It seemed like he was in his own world as he didn't pay attention on anything around him.

That was until the door of the room burst open and Arthur came running in.

„Merlin! MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, his voice filled with joy.

„Wha-" Merlin got cut off when Arthur pulled him in a tight hug. The warlock just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

„She said yes! She said yes!" Arthur was squealing. Merlin raised his eyebrows, completely confused.

„Who said yes to what?" he asked. Arthur, who was grinning widely just a moment ago, was now glaring at his manservant.

„Gwen! Did you forget that I proposed to her last night?!" Arthur crossed his arms. After a moment, Merlin finally got what Arthur wanted to tell him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

„She said yes?!" he squealed just like Arthur did not a minute ago.

„That's what I'm trying to tell you all the time!" Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled.

„And? Who else did you say the great news to, except me?" Merlin sat down again, reaching for the sword he was polishing before.

„No-one" came a simple response.

Merlin looked up at Arthur with a confused expression on his face. Arthur only told it to him? _Him?_ Merlin expected he would find out last, and that from Gaius or one of the Knights.

„I'm the first one who knows this?" he asked weakly.

„Yes. And you better keep that blabbing mouth shut. I want the news to be a surprise" Arthur replied, but more in a joking tone of voice. Merlin nodded.

„When are you going to tell everyone?" Merlin finally asked after a minute of silence.

„I don't know yet. I must talk with Gwen first about it" Arthur answered. Then, he remembered…

„Oh my God! I have to meet with Gwen! She wanted us to tell her Elyan about the wedding!" Arthur shrieked and ran to the door. But before he could disappear in the hall, Merlin called him.

„Arthur!"

„_Yes_, Merlin?! What is it?!" Arthur appeared in the doorway, nervousness clear to be seen on his face. Was it because Arthur somehow knew what Merlin will ask him or because he was late for the meeting, Merlin didn't know. But the thing he wanted to know, would now be revealed to him.

„Why did you tell me first? I thought I would be the last one to find out" was Merlin's question. It seemed that Arthur was taken aback by what Merlin asked him.

„Because you're my best friend, Merlin!" Arthur said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before he vanished in the hallway.

Merlin could just smile as he placed Arthur's sword in his lap and reached for the cloth that lay next to it.

„You'll surely be the most wonderful King and husband someone would wish for… My friend"


	3. Chapter 3- Captured

Captured

The Great Dragon sighed, causing a cloud of sparks and smoke to fill the air.

He moved a little on the big stone he was currently sitting on. This action, however, turned out to be very uncomfortable. He was caving here for far too long.

He didn't know how many years have passed since he saw the Sunlight for the last time. He could hear his bones and scales cracking every time he moved. Dragons were just not imagined to be trapped under the ground for God knows how many years!

He wanted to go out. He wanted to see the world around him. He wanted to feel the fresh breeze on his face. He wanted to spread his wings and fly up, higher and higher, all the way above the clouds.

He had to be patient. He had to wait. Then, he will be free again.

_'My time will come. Yes, the time when the Last of the Dragons will be free again'_ he thought.

Lifting his head up, he faced only the dark stone ceiling above him. The chains that held him in place clattered when he moved to sit down again.

Yes, he will be free. He didn't know when, but he knew it _will_ happen. But now, he had to face it. He was everything but free. He was trapped here, beneath the surface of the world he once knew. Left alone, hated, feared, forgotten…

…Captured.

**This one's a little sad, but I promise to make another one about The Great Dragon- only that time it will be happy. Well, reviews are welcome! If you have any ideas feel free to PM me!**

**~Tihana Pendragon**


	4. Chapter 4- His Everything

His Everything

Uther sighed. This was just too much for him. He couldn't hold it anymore. His own son hated him!

'Nothing would've happened if I hadn't been so stupid' the King thought to himself. He sighed again as the fight he had with Arthur went trough his mind again.

When he thought about it, Uther didn't even know why the fought. There were many reasons the two of them could use to start a fight, but he didn't quite understand what it was this time. He only knew that the words he had said were something that couldn't be taken back that easy.

The scene played in front of his eyes again. He could practically hear himself say those dreadful words again.

„_Everything you ever do is wrong! You always say I should be proud of you, but what should I be proud of?! You do nothing but fail me! It would be better if you were never born!"_

That last sentence would haunt him for the rest of his life, Uther was sure about that. _'It would be better if you were never born'_. How could he say that to his own son?! His own flesh and blood?!

Uther loved Arthur above all. He would never let anyone hurt him, and now he hurt him himself. A wave of guilt overfloaded him as he stared at the, now closed, doors his son ran out not a few minutes ago.

This was wrong. Very wrong. Uther wasn't the kind of person who would admit he was wrong, but now that changed. He knew what he did was unforgiveable. And that thought was eating him alive.

The King rose from his throne and headed towards the doors. A tear escaped his eye but he wiped it away before anyone could see it. He stepped out and vanished in one of the many halls of the castle.

He was going to find Arthur. If he had to, he will _beg_ him to forgive him. He will find his son. His pride, his joy, his life…

His everything…


	5. Chapter 5- Oh, Joy

Oh, Joy

Merlin grinned as he watched Arthur run around the room, chasing his four year old son.

Arthur turned his head towards Merlin wanting to say something, but then noticed the grin on Merlin's face. The King glared at him, but the grin never faded.

„What are you grinning at?! We'll see when _you'll_ run after _your_ child!" Arthur growled.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. „For your information, I already _have_ a child and I already _am_ running around chasing it all the time. Everywhere the little one goes, trouble seems to follow her" he added more to himself, the picture of his little daughter creating itself in his head.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but a blush appeared on his cheeks. „Sorry. I'm just too busy catching up with all of this. A child! I have a child! It's not like it's the easiest job in the world" Arthur sighed.

„You're telling me" Merlin replied, but then another grin appeared on his face. „By the way, Arthur, where's your son?"

Arthur's eyes grew wide. „Oh, not again!" he groaned, dashing out of the room and looking for the small blonde boy.

'And here the fun begins' Merlin thought, making himself comfortable in a chair. He smiled when he heard Arthur in the hall. It seems the whole castle heard him, because everyone walked out of their rooms to look what it was. They weren't surprised when they saw their King dashing trough the halls, calling out his son's name.

The real fun began when Arthur _found_ his son.

„No… No! Put that down! Please! You're killing me! I'll call your mother… Hey, don't you dare and throw that at me! Wait! Wait, wait, wait… Aaah! MERLIN! GWEN! SOMEBODY! HELP ME OUT OF HERE!".

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. He could practically see Arthur in a pool of mud that, apparently, his son set out for him as a trap.

„Kids… Oh, joy" he chuckled…

**I'm so so sorry for not updating! It's just that the last week and now the one that's coming are driving me mad! I've got SEVEN tests before the Christmas break! So sorry! I'll try and update more, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6- Strong

Strong

„I won't let you go. Not now"

Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She won't leave him. She won't.

Gwen's eyes slowly opened, and a weak smile appeared on her pale lips. A cough escaped her throat, making Arthur even more worried than he already was.

„Gwen?! Gwen, are you alright?!" he reached for her cold hand, hoping he'll somehow warm her up.

„Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me" she whispered, laying her head down on the pillows.

_'She's just so cold. I can't let her… die'_ Arthur hated the word at the end of his thought. He didn't think much about death before. But now, when his wife and the woman he loved was slowly slipping away from him… Now he couldn't get it out of his head.

But something, something made him feel hope. Deep down he felt the tiny flame grow and become stronger. It was confusing, but also a comforting thought. Maybe…

No. Not _maybe_. The right word is _surely_. Gwen will be alright. She will smile again and her eyes will sparkle. Her voice will again fill his day and make him the happiest man in the whole world. Arthur knew she will make it trough. She will.

She will make it trough because Arthur is here, waiting for her. The whole Camelot is waiting for her, praying for their Queen.

She will make it trough because she can't leave the people she loved behind. They still need her.

The flame Arthur felt before was now burning brightly in him. It just got bigger when Gwen smiled again at him. This time the smile wasn't weak. No. This time it was gentle, a kind of smile she would use to comfort someone.

And in that moment Arthur knew she would live. She would stand by his side again as his wife, loved one, and his Queen.

Gwen didn't need someone to be strong for her. She was powerful herself. Her power maybe wasn't the one with the sword and she maybe didn't have magic, but she was indeed powerful.

Those who can break this woman are very rare. Arthur knew that for sure, and could only thank God for her.

His Gwen was caring. His Gwen was just. But more than anything…

His Gwen was strong.


End file.
